Groundbridge Malfunction
by Moonview
Summary: TFP x Avatar Last Airbender. Team Prime gets sent to another universe, when the groundbridge malfunctions, this universe has their own war, and Team Prime must help end it if they want to return home. More of a summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**TFP x Avatar the Last Airbender season 3. Going back to base after a fight with the Decepticons, the groundbridge malfunctions sending all the 'bots to another universe where people can control the elements. Not to mention it turned them into humans. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Ratchet land on Team Avatar's stolen Fire Nation ship. Bumblebee is separated and lands on the ship taking Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Tylee back to the Fire Nation. Getting back home is going to be a challenge.**

Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Comm link will be in italics and Bee's speech will be in **bold**, and forgive me for grammatical errors. There may be some slight BeexAzula, but not much._

(No one's POV)

"Until next time prime!" Megatron shouted as the Decepticons retreated though their groundbridge.

"Let us return to base," Optimus said lowering his weapons, once the bridge closed. The others nodded in agreement.

The groundbridge opened, and Ratchet walked through to give Bulkhead a temporary mend to his severely injured leg.

As they walked through the bridge, it began to shake and volts of electricity began to arc through the bridge.

"We have to get out of here now!" Ratchet yelled. they began to run, but right before they reached the exit the bridge exploded.

-.-

Katara stood on the deck of the ship they captured, watching the vast night sky. It was the first time things felt peaceful in a long time. Suddenly the sky light up with a bright blue light that vanished just as fast.

"What was that?!" Katara's brother Sokka shouted.

"Look!" Katara said pointing at several fireballs falling from the sky five of the six fell towards them, the other falling who knows where. Katara bended the water, slowing down and stopping the incoming objects. She placed them down on deck, and what the they were was a shock. The objests turned out to be people, in strong looking, battle armor.

"Is everyone seeing what I'm seeing or did I drink cactus juice again?" Sokka asked.

"We're all seeing this Sokka," Katara snapped. After a moment of getting over their shock they took them to a room on the ship that had multiple beds.

-.-

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked sitting up, he saw he was in a room, with several beds, most were occupied by some humans. "Wait a sec are they the same height as me?" He got up and went into the bathroom looking in the mirror he let out a girlish scream. He looked like Agent Fowler, except younger, a lot buffer, had dark blue eyes, and was wearing green armor that looked like his usual armor when he was in mech form. He hurried out to find the others waking up.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bulkhead?!" A woman in dark blue armor, caucasion skin, dark brown hair, and sky blue eyes shouted pointing a gun at him.

"Arcee?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulk?" she said suprised. "What happened to you?"

"Me? Look at yourself and the others."

"Wait! We're missing someone?" Smokescreen said, his short blonde hair was sticking out in every direction possible, and he had baby blue eyes. "Where's the Doc?"

"I'm right here moron!" Ratchet snapped in his usual cherry tone, he had gray hair and blue-gray eyes. "And it's not me we're missing, it's Bumblebee."

-.-

Zuko stood in the balcony of their ship.

"Aren't you cold?" Mai asked walking up next to him.

"It's been three years, I wonder what's changed? I wonder how I've changed?" Zuko said.

"I just asked if you were cold, not for you're whole life story," she said jokingly. "Don't worry so much." She gave him a kiss, just when a bright blue light appeared then just as quickly dissipated.

"What on earth?" Zuko said looking at the six falling objects. Five fell in one direcion, most likely landing in the ocean, the other one came right towards them. He quickly grabbed Mai, turned away and braced himself. The imact knocked them both down to the ground, standing up they saw a huge smoking dent, in the middle of the deck. They raced down to the deck, taking several guards with them.

"What happened?" Tylee asked still in her usual day outfit as she came up with Azula who was in also still in her armor.

"This meteor just fell from the sky onto our ship!" Zuko said his ears still ringing.

"Geeze that's a big dent," Mai said as they approached the dent.

"Well let's see what exactly hit our ship," Azula said before hopping in. She landed on the bottom, which wasn't very far surprisingly. Opening her palm, a small blue flame appeared on it. She looked around and saw the light from the fire glinting off something a few feet away. Walking towards the glint, what she found surprised her. A boy about her age lying on the ground, he wore yellow and black armor, had pale skin, and jet-black hair with blonde streaks. "Get the physician!"

"Azula are you ok?" Tylee asked concerned.

"I'm fine. You! Get down here!" She said quickly appearing out of the smoke, pointing at a guard, and running back in. The guard jumped down and fallowed her. Leaving everyone else to look at one another confused. They saw them coming back as the smoke was slowly dissipating, they could see that the guard was carrying something. A few other guards noticed what he was carrying, and hurried over to the edge before Zuko, Mai, or Azula could figure out what. Some helped Azula out, while the other guards were helping bring out whata the guard was holding. Zuko was able to push away some of the guards, and he, Mai, and Tylee managed to squezze through the crowd, to find Azula sitting on the ground with the unconcious boy's head in her lap.

"Was he in that crater?" Mai asked.

"Yes, he was the only thing in there," Azula said.

Before anyone could say anything, the doctor came up. "Out of my way!" he snapped moving through the crowd. He kneeled down next to the boy, and did a quick examination. "Bring him to the medical center immediately!" The doctor stood up and started to go into the ship's interior with a guard carring the boy fallowing behind him.

-.-

"So who are you?" Sokka asked Team Prime.

"I'm Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, and this is my team," he answered and allowed them to introduce themselves.

Smokescreen was the first to introduce himself. "I'm Smokescreen. Elite Guard warrior!" Shaking their hands.

"Arcee, warrior," she said shortly.

"Bulkhead, warrior and wreaker," he smiled.

"Ratchet, medic and scientist," he said kinda rudely, earning a glare from Prime.

"Well I'm Katara," Katara said.

"And I'm her older brother Sokka," Sokka jumped taking off the helmit for the Fire Nation uniform he was stuck in.

Katara glared at her brother for a moment before continuing, pointing at the people she named. "That's Pipsqueak, and the kid on his sholder is the Duke. There's my dad, Hakota, and Bato..." She continued to name everyone else, but Toph who introduced herself.

"OW!"

They looked over to where the noise came from, they all saw a pale, robed boy, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and blue arrow tatoos on his forhead, arms, and legs.

"Aang!" Team Avatar said excitedly, running over to the boy, with the Autobots not far behind.

"You're awake!" Katara said happily.

"You sure?" he asked. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"You're finally back to land of the living bud!" Sokka said giving Aang a hug while fully dressed in his armor.

"Sokka?" Aang asked confused.

"Catch him he's gonna faint!" Toph and Ratchet yelled at the same time, just as Aang fainted.

-.-

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why are we all wearing Disguises? Why am I completely out of it? And who are they?" Aang asked pointing at the Autobots. It took a few minutes for them to explain everything, but eventually Aang was up-to-date on everything including the Autobots and their war, and notified that the whole world thought he was dead.

Katara and her dad got in a qucik arguement, and afterwards Aang freaked out about his hair, and decided to change the subject, to hopefully lighten the mood.

"So is this all your team?" Aang asked Optimus, who was sitting next to them.

Optimus frowned, and didn't answer for a moment. "No this isn't, you said we fell out of the sky correct?"

"Yes," Katara said wondering where this was going.

"How many of us did you see fall?" he asked.

"Six," she answered. "Why? Who was the sixth?"

"That was my son, Bumblebee," He answered grimly. A sound of a ship caught their attention.

They all went to their hiding places, while Bato and Hakota delt with the other people, who boarded.

"They Know!" Toph shouted, metal bending them into the water.

Katara was using her waterbending to defend the ship. Unfortionately she couldn't stop the fireballs,one of which hit the engine.

"Ratchet!" Optimus yelled pointing to the engine. Racing to the engine Ratchet pulled supplies from his subspace to start repairs.

"How bad is this?!" Toph shouted.

"Things can't get much worse," Sokka said just as a giant sea serpant appeared. "The universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it?!"

"You make it too easy!" Toph shouted back.

Fortionately one fireball hit the thing, making it attack the other ship.

-.-

(No one's POV)

"How is he?"

"He has some unusual injuries, they look like burns, but they're not quite the same. It looks like something clawed him, and he has many bruses. What's even stranger is that he has no broken or fractured bones."

"How long till he wakes up?"

"Any minute now."

(Bumblebee's POV)

I heard the voices speaking quietly on the edge of my consciousness, one sounded female, while the other sounded male. A moment later I heard two pairs of footsteps and the sound of a door closing.

Onlining my optics I noticed that I wasn't in Ratchet's medbay or my berthroom. I was in a strange room that was painted dark grey and red, with a red flag with a black flame design on it. Sitting up I noticed something different; for one thing I was a human, and I was almost completely naked, thankfully I was in underwear.

After untangling myself from the covers, I shakily stood up, using my hand to help support me on one of the seemingly pointless support beams for the useless cover that hung above the bed. I took a step towards what I hoped was the bathroom, and almost fell flat on my face, apparently I was still a little weak from whatever the heck happened. Regaining my balance, I walked in and looked into the mirror, I was quite pale, had black and blonde hair, some of which was falling in my face, and icy-blue eyes. I also noticed that I had some bandages on my arms.

Eventually I found my armor, it looked like it did when I was in mech form, except no door wings, my weapons were on a utility belt. I put it back on, since I was becoming uncomfortable being so exposed.

I put it on just in time.

The door to my room opened and a pale girl, with black hair, amber eyes, and was dressed in what looked like a snuggie walked in. She looked alarmed for a moment, then spotted me at the side of the room.

"You're awake," she said walking towards me with a slight smile. I put a hand on one of my pistols, ready to defend myself. she seemed to notice my distrust and confusion, and raised her hands in a calming gesture. "Hey calm down, there's no need to pull out that strange device of yours. Do you remember what happened to you?" I shook my head, most of what happened was hazy, I remember the groundbridge starting to malfunction, then everything went blank. "Alright then, well you fell out of the sky onto our ship, we brought you here to my home for medical treatment... So what's your name?"

To her confusion I walked to the desk that was in the room and wrote down my name and showed it to her.

"Bumblebee...neat name. So why didn't you just say so?" she asked.

**"I had an accident that rendered me mute."** I wrote this, and she gave me a sympathetic look when she was done reading it.

"Oh...well... How about I show you around and get you some food, you must be starving!" she exclaimed taking my hand and leading me out the door.

-.-

(Optimus' POV)

We just finished dinner, and were walking back towards the ship. Katara had some leftovers for Aang, since he didn't want to come.

"Shame master arrowhead didn't join us," Smokescreen said earning a glare from the rest of us, and a wrench to the head from Ratchet. "OW!"

"Shut up Smokescreen," Ratchet said holding another wrench; the kid didn't say a word for the rest of the walk back.

When we got to the ship Katara went off to give Aang his food, and we all sat on deck talking. It wasn't long before Katara ran back crying. After a few moments later my team and Team Avatar were on the strange six-legged creature, called Appa, and were flying in the air looking for Aang.

We found him that morning on a beach. Katara went over and gave him a hug. And Toph found his glider, or what was left of it.

"Here's your glider," she said handing it to him with an apologetic tone.

"It's okay, if someone say it they'd know I'm alive, and for now it's better that they don't," he said going up to a rock and putting it one of the lava cracks, setting it on fire. With that he lept onto Appa with us, and we took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I do not own TFP or Avatar: the Last Airbender wish I did, but I don't.**

**"****bold" is Bee's speech**

**"****_italics" _****is comm-link**

Optimus' POV

Hiding in a cloud is definitely, a new experience, and a good disguise. That is if everyone kept quiet.

"Hey!" Aang said loudly as we approached the ground. "I think I see a cave."

"Shut up!" Sokka snapped as the cloud cover dissipated. He lept off the six-legged creature known as Appa, and hid behind a rock looking around it trying to scout the area.

"Yea," Toph said sarcastically.

"We don't want a bird to hear us chatting up there," Smokescreen added rolling his eyes.

"This is enemy territory, these are enemy birds," Sokka said as one landed on his head and squawked.

The others laughed, as I took a look around the cave. It was very large, large enough to fit Appa easily, there was also a back exit, just in case we need to make a quick getaway.

"So this is how we're going to be living until the invasion," Sokka said as he and the others came in. "Hiding in cave, after cave, after cave…" He lowered his head and trailed off.

"I don't think we need to become cave people," Bulkhead said looking unsure.

"Yea," Katara said in agreement. "What we need is new clothes."

"Blending in is better than hiding out," Arcee stated.

"Besides, who wants to stay here and eat cave hoppers?" Toph asked. Slamming her fist against the wall, a bunch of little white grasshopper-looking things hopped out, and the strange big-eared monkey-thing, called Momo grabbed and ate one.

"I personally think blending in is our best course of action," I said, in agreement with the others, and in my distaste of eating the odd insect.

"Alright," Sokka sighed. "Let's get some new clothes."

We hid behind some rocks, looking at an area full of drying clothes.

"Guys… I don't know….these clothes belong to people-"Aang started.

"I call the silk robe!" Katara said rushing out.

"I call the leather pants, and red top!" Arcee said going after Katara.

"But if it's essential for our survival….then I call the suit!" Aang said going next.

The rest of us just went without calling anything.

After getting our new clothes, and buying a few accessories to help blend in we went for food.

"Oh…we're going to a meat store?" Aang asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Dude everyone here eats meat. Even the meat," Smokescreen said pointing to the cow-looking hippo that just devoured a large meat chunk.

"I'll just get lettuce out of the garbage," Aang said.

"Ok," Sokka said pushing us all in.

After a few minutes, we all got and ate our food. Exiting the building we find Aang gone.

"Perhaps, he has gone back to the cave," I said unsurely.

The others nod in agreement, and we go back to the cave to find out he's not there.

"Maybe he'll realize that we went back to the cave, and meet us here?" Smokescreen shrugged.

It was dark when Aang got back, and he was covered in blast residue.

"Where've you been?!" Katara snapped. "We've been worried sick!"

"I was invited to play with some kids after school," he answered getting all of our attentions immediately.

"After what!?" Sokka asked shooting up from his spot on the ground.

"I've enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I'm going back tomorrow," Aang said.

"Enrolled in what!?" Sokka shouted before fainting.

After arguing for a while longer, we decided to let him go to school for two more days.

-.-

"Um…guys?" Aang asked.

"Yes?" we all asked.

"I have to bring my parents to meet the headmaster," he answered.

Arcee and I volunteered for the task.

-.-

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs.…."the headmaster started, sitting down at his desk.

"Pax," I said using my name from before I was a Prime. "Orion Pax, and this is my wife Ash."

"Ash Pax, nice to meet you," Arcee said going along.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pax, your son has been enrolled here for two days and he's already causing trouble. He insulted our national oath, interrupted his teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil," the headmaster stated.

"That doesn't sound like my son," Arcee said pretending to be shocked.

"If he doesn't shape up soon, I'll have him sent to reform school. By which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?" he asked.

"Perfectly. I'll straighten him out," I said. Before turning to Aang, being as stern as I possibly could. "When we get home you're getting the punishment of a lifetime."

"That's what I like to hear. Good day," the headmaster said dismissing us.

"I do not like that guy," Arcee said to me.

"I agree," I answered as we left the school.

-.-

"NO MORE SCHOOL FOR YOU!" Sokka shouted at Aang.

"But I'm learning so much," Aang said. "It also gives me the chance to be a normal kid. You don't know what that's like, you're normal all the time." This caused Toph and Smokescreen to burst out laughing. "I finally know what the Firelord actually looks like now."

"It's true he has learned some important information due to this," I stated. Still unsure if we should still allow him to go.

"Not to mention we need to show these kids a bit of freedom," Aang said.

"What are you going to do with a bunch if depraved little fire monsters?" Smokescreen asked, getting glares from everyone, but Toph and Sokka, and a wrench to the head from Ratchet.

"I'm going to through them a secret dance party!" Aang said excitedly throwing out some funky dance moves.

We all stared at him for a minute, before Ratchet hit him in the head with a wrench.

-.-

"This is a scrap brained idea," Ratchet muttered under his breath as we were setting up everything for the party.

"This seems silly," Sokka agreed with Ratchet.

"It'll be fine," I said to reassure them.

"Stop bending!" Toph suddenly shouted. "They're coming!"

With that Smokescreen rushed to get Appa out the back entrance.

-.-

"Introducing the Flameos!" Aang said, as the band started playing on the stage that Toph earth bended.

I noticed that they were all just standing there as if they didn't know what to do. "Don't they know what to do?" I asked Ratchet, who shrugged.

"What do we do now?" one kid asked stepping forwards. And I heard Smokescreen smack his forehead.

"You dance," Smokescreen said rolling his eyes.

"Who are they?"

"My family," Aang answered.

"Oh…well…it may've been different in the colonies, but we don't dance here," the kid said.

"Yes you do. You have for generations, I just happen to know several classic Fire Nation dances," Aang said before starting to demonstrate.

After a while most the kids were dancing, and everyone except Ratchet and I have joined them.

"He's the one! The boy with the headband!"

We all stop to see the headmaster, two guards, and the school bully/teacher aft kisser.

We all started for the back entrance, and I waited for Aang at the exit. Looking back I see that he earth bended the exit closed. Hopping on Appa I check to see that we have everything.

"We're good," I say and we took off into the night sky.

**A/N: sorry for nothing on Bee readers. I'm fallowing the episodes of season 3 in Avatar, so it may be a bit till he comes back, hopefully not that long. I apologize for taking forever to update, my life is just extremely busy. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I sadly don't own TFP or Avatar the Last Air bender. Now on with the story!**

**"****Bold" is Bee's speech.**

**"****_Italics"_**** is comm-link.**

**~Thoughts~**

**_Flashbacks_**

Optimus' POV

We were riding Appa through a brown river that I could clearly tell was polluted. Sokka was fishing, Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Toph were laughing about something, Katara and Arcee were talking with one another, Ratchet was napping, and I was watching Aang play with Momo in the river.

"Momo!" Aang said popping up, disappearing when he was coming, then do the same in a different spot. "Oh Momo!"

The flying monkey caught him that time and he hopped back onto Appa.

"Um…guys, I think this river's polluted," Aang said staring at all the gunk covering him. Quickly air bending it off, it splattered onto the rest of us.

"Was that necessary?" I asked wiping the gunk off me, thinking how Bumblebee would probably hug me on purpose, if he just got out of the river, to get me covered in this gunk.

"Sorry," Aang said.

"Well, that explains why I can't get any fish, 'cause usually my fishing skills are off the hook!" Sokka said holding his fishing hook.

"Be better if they were on the hook," Ratchet said, causing everyone to laugh.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Smokescreen said.

"Me too! High five!" Toph said high fiving Smokescreen.

"We're going to want to keep an eye on them, aren't we?" Ratchet quietly asked me.

"Yep," I said.

"Maybe we can get food there," Arcee said pointing to a town dead ahead, smack-dab in the middle of the river.

"Arcee is right, they'll most likely have food we can buy. It would be best to hide Appa and take a ferry into town," I said in agreement.

"River town it is," Aang said quickly having Appa go up into the air and land in a hidden clearing.

After hiding Appa we went down to the dock to see the ferryman waiting.

"Hi I'm Dock, you guys need a lift to town," he asked.

"Yes please," I answered.

"So why is your town in the middle of the middle of the river?" Bulkhead asked.

"We were a fishing town. Until the army metal factory moved in, that is. They've been dumping their waste into our beautiful river. Since then our town has been struggling to survive," Dock answered.

We hopped off the boat, onto the dock.

"Poor guys," Arcee said letting her sympathetic side show.

"We should help them," Katara said.

"No! We'll be helping all of them by taking out the Firelord," Sokka said, earning a punch from Toph and a wrench from Ratchet.

"You shouldn't be shouting the plan aloud dumb aft," Ratchet growled.

"I'm just saying that we can't help every town we walk into. These people need to fend for themselves," Sokka said causing me to frown.

"We should at least try to help," I said siding with the girls.

"Dock? You work here too?" Bulkhead asked. It was then I realized we were at a shop.

"I'm Shoe, you're talking about my brother. You see, he works on the docks that's why they call him Dock, and I work in the shop, that's why they call me Shoe," he said.

"That makes no sense," I said confused for once.

"Me neither," he said. "Well what would you like?"

"Food," Smokescreen said slapping money on the counter.

Dock- no Shoe, whoever he is, pulled out a box with clams and fish in it. "I'll give you a deal, buy two fish, I'll give you a clam free!" Shoe said.

Sokka reached out, and pressed down on the top of the clam and river gunk came out. I even felt my stomach churn, at the sight.

"We'll just take the fish," I said, probably being the only one who isn't about to vomit.

Shoe wrapped our fish and we thanked him and left.

"Can you spare some food?" a little boy asked tugging on my pants, staring at me with pleading eyes that reminded me of when 'Bee was little.

I smiled and unwrapped a fish, handing it to him. "I wish we could help more," I said.

The boy smiled from ear-to-ear and gave the traditional sign of respect, before running to his mother who was lying on a makeshift bed.

-.-

"Guys I think Appa's sick," Katara said.

"WHAT! NOW MY SCHEDULE IS COMPLETELY RUINED!" Sokka shouted, getting a glare from all of us then he had another mood swing. "And I'm worried that my big furry friend isn't feeling well."

"I thought only female humans mood swings cause of their cycles," I whispered to Ratchet.

"Same, this one baffles me too," Ratchet responded.

Aang opened Appa's mouth and pulled out his tongue, which was purple.

"I'm pretty sure that tongues aren't supposed to be purple," Smokescreen said.

Pulling out his tools Ratchet examined him. "My analysis says that he's perfectly fine, but I don't know much about animals, so I recommend a day or two of rest."

"It's possible it's from swimming in the river," I suggested.

"Highly possible," Ratchet said. "I'll stay here with him, and some of you can stay here, while the others go into town."

"Alright I'll stay," Smokescreen said.

"I'll stay with Smokescreen!" Toph said.

"I'm going to see if any of these rocks are good for Lobbing," Bulkhead said walking off.

"I want to check out that factory," Arcee said darting off to do recon.

"I guess the rest of us will go get food and medicine," I said.

-.-

"Is it just me or does this place seem happier?" Aang asked.

"Hey Dock is Shoe around," Sokka asked.

"I'll check," he said going to the back, and Shoe came back.

"Hey colonials, what brings you back here?" Shoe asked.

"Our friend is sick, and our doc needs medicine to treat him," Sokka said.

"Sorry, but all our medicine goes to the factory," Shoe said. "That's why we have so many sick folks… so you have a doctor?"

"Yes we have a doctor, but if your people are sick he can't do much without medicine," I said. "Is it possible to get more food?"

"Sure, you want the one headed fish or the two headed fish?" Shoe asked.

"Two headed," Sokka said grabbing it and paying. "What you get more for your money." He asked as the others ran away from him.

~This is one adventure I'm never going to forget~

-.-

"Got any more food?" Aang asked putting money on the counter.

"Yea. Hey maybe the Painted Lady will come and heal your friend like she did our town," Shoe grinned.

"The Painted who?" Katara and I said at the same time.

"The Painted Lady, she's a river spirit that's part of our town's lore," Shoe said putting a figurine of her on the counter.

"If she does come maybe we'll have a midnight snack and sing-a-long," Sokka said sarcastically grabbing the clams.

"Yea, maybe," Shoe said missing the sarcasm.

"Can you believe how much one town can be affected by one lady…. I mean spirit," Katara smiled.

"Well she better come back every night, or this town will be right back to where it started," Sokka said.

"Sokka," I said in a condescending, kind of scolding voice.

"I'm just saying, if she really wanted to help she'd destroy the factory," he said before making spirit noises and a big explosion sound.

"Sokka spirit magic is more like this," Aang said then making quieter spirit noises and explosion.

The two continued to act like idiots, while Katara stormed off.

~Thank Primus that Bee and the rest of my team is more level-headed than these boys~

-.-

"Where are they?"

I opened my eyes sitting up, still tired from doing the night watch till midnight. "Where are who?"

"Aang, Arcee, and Katara," Smokescreen said.

"It's possible they went for a walk," Ratchet suggested.

"I don't think so," Bulkhead said pulling grass out of Katara's and Arcee's sleeping bags.

"Toph what are you eating?" I asked seeing her lips have a strange bluish tint.

"Berries," she answered.

"Open your mouth," Ratchet said, and Toph surprisingly complied. "This is why Appa's tongue is purple."

"They're coming," Toph said.

"Hey guys," Katara said looking nervous.

"Where've you been?" I asked before Sokka lost it.

"Morning walk," Arcee said.

"Really? A morning walk!" Sokka shouted pulling out the grass. "I know that you're the Painted Lady, I know you've been sneaking out at night, and that you've been feeding Appa berries that turned his tongue purple!"

Arcee looked like she was going to say something, but the sound of running motors stopped us. Going to the river we see several jet skis going towards the town.

"What did you do?" Sokka snapped.

"We kind of destroyed their factory," Arcee said.

"What!" Smokescreen and Sokka shouted.

"It was your idea!" Katara snapped.

"But I made funny spirit noises," Sokka said. "We need to leave!"

"No! We caused this problem, and we're going to fix this. We are not going to leave people who need help!" I said shutting Sokka up.

We set up an elaborate scheme with Katara as the Painted Lady. Toph, Sokka, and Appa were making strange noises. Bulkhead was tossing, and kicking large rocks off one side of the river and Smokescreen on the other. Aang was making fog and winds for Katara to use. Arcee and I were hiding guns ready to cause damage to the jet skis. Ratchet was on medical standby.

Once we fully enacted our plan, the army was sent running, but the villagers figured us out.

After a while we finally worked things out and agreed to help clean the river, then went on our way.

**A/N: I know, I know sucky ending, but I finished this faster than expected. Hopefully the same can be said for next chapter. BTW Bee will be back next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: no matter how much I want to, I'll never own the rights to TFP of Avatar the Last Air bender.**

**"****Bold" is Bee's writing to talk**

**"****_Italics" _****is comm-link**

**~thoughts~**

Bumblebee's POV

I leaned on the railing of the boat we were on, getting sent by Zuko's and Azula's father on another vacation.

"I'm so excited to be spending the weekend at Ember Island. It'll be great to just sit on the beach and do nothing," Tylee said excitedly.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time!" Zuko snapped and I nodded in agreement. "We're being sent on a fourth vacation!"

"Calm down. So Dad wants to meet with his advisors alone; don't take it personal," Azula said rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't your family have a house there?" Tylee asked.

"We used to come every summer when we were kids," Azula answered.

"That was a long time ago," Zuko said joining me at the side.

-.-

Arriving at the dock, I see the Azula's twin advisors, Flo and Lee, waiting for us.

"Welcome to Ember Island kids," they said at the same time, turning around and starting to walk away.

"Wait isn't your house over at the dock?" Azula asked confused.

"Yes," one said.

"But since there are so many of you, your father has given us permission to use your house," the other finished.

We walked up a long set of steps to the large house at the top.

~nice place~ I looked around when we got inside.

Setting my stuff down in one room, I pulled out a pair of Fire Nation pants I bought, cutting it off just above the knee to make shorts, and my swim trunks.

Walking back out I was just unfortunate enough to join the others just as Flo and Lee took off their covers, revealing their swimsuits in front of us. Zuko looked like he was about to puke when Mai covered his eyes, and Azula covered mine.

-.-

Getting to the beach we were able to ditch the two old women. Now the problem was finding a spot.

Instead of searching Azula kicked a couple kids out of the area they were playing in to make our spot.

**"****Was that really necessary?"** I asked on a notepad.

"Yes, we needed a spot, and they were using more room than what they needed," she answered.

Shaking my head, I saw some surfboards grabbed one. ~Been a while since I was able to do this~ I smiled remembering all the times I snuck out at night to surf, using some type of Cybertronian metal that could float on water. ~At least Dad hasn't caught me yet~ Grinning like a maniac I took off into the water.

I actually caught a lot of decent sized waves, for once, before I saw Azula motioning for me to come in.

"Come on!" she said grabbing my arm the second I got onto dry land and set down the board. Noticing my very confused expression she said, "We're doing a game." She pointed to the game that reminded me of volleyball, except using your feet.

Since my shirt was dripping wet, I took it off, only to see a bunch of girls giggle and stare at me and Zuko.

Zuko and I just looked at each other and shrugged, jogging of to the others.

"Alright, see that girl with the silly pig-tails," Azula said getting us in a huddle. "When she goes for the ball there's a slight hesitation in her left foot, just keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her and her team. Dismissed." With that we got into position.

For some reason Azula decided to have me serve the ball. Tossing the ball up unbelievably high in the air, I jumped up after it also going high enough to easily slam dunk if this was basketball. I spun in the air, giving it a strong kick downward. Before the other team could react the ball formed a trench on their side of the court, and it even rolled out into two guys sitting nearby.

On my third serve they finally managed to hit it back. Tylee hit it back, landing on the net like a cat. Sending it back again, this time Mai barely saved it from hitting the ground. I rushed up, doing a roundhouse kick, sending it back over the net. Pig-tail chick hit mine that time; tag teaming Zuko vaulted Azula off of his back and up into the air. She hit the ball, hard enough where there was a flaming crater where it landed.

"YES! WE HAVE DEFEATED YOU FOR ALL TIME! YOU WILL NEVER RISE FROM THE ASHES OF YOUR SHAME AND HUMILIATION!" Azula said. "Well that was fun."

We just stared at her confused by her sudden mood swings.

"Hey," one of the boys that the ball ran into said to Tylee. "I'm having a party tonight, if you want to stop by."

"Sure I love parties," Tylee said.

"Your friend can come too," the other boy said looking at Mai.

"What about me, my brother, and friend? Aren't you going to invite us?" Azula asked. "You don't know who we are do you?"

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Rojin," the first one said.

~What a pair of afts~

Zuko began to move towards them, but I grabbed his arm I shook my head.

"Fine you're invited, nut just so you know a lot of important people are going to be there, so try to behave," Chan said.

"We'll do our best," Azula said with a smirk.

-.-

"Are you seriously wearing that?" Azula asked as she came into my room while I was changing, again.

I was dressing in my armor, since it was the only thing I had to wear. I nodded to answer her question.

"No you aren't, I brought you some of Zuko's clothes, you look like the same size," she said tossing the clothes on the bed and removing my armor undershirt before I could object.

She was about to grab the shirt she brought me, but stopped at the sight of my scar. Gently she reached out and traced it. I visibly shuttered, memories of Tyger Pax beginning to wash over me. She apparently noticed my shudder, and was looking at me concern clear in her eyes.

"So this is how…." She trailed off when I lowered my head, trying to keep a tear from escaping. I hated crying in front of others, I hated the pity, I hated feeling weak and useless, it just reminded me too much of when I was told I'd never speak again and the way I was treated afterwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you pain," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. Before I come up with a way to reassure her, I felt her lips press against mine. After being stunned for a moment, I allowed my eyes to close, leaning into her kiss. Just as quickly as the kiss started, she broke it off. "You should get ready," she said, leaving me there trying wrap my head around what just happened.

Azula's POV

I hurriedly left 'Bee's room, going to my room and closing the door behind me.

"What just happened?" I whispered. I kissed him, I actually kissed him! Sure I've been wanting to kiss him for a while, and I couldn't help start developing a crush when I first found and met him. But that was not supposed to happen.

I couldn't help but think back to the kiss. How his cool, honey sweet lips were pressed against mine, his long black and golden bangs tickling my face. How I could feel his strong heart beat against my chest. How his powerful arms slowly wrapped around me, most likely unknowingly, pulling me closer.

"Oh, dear," I said in embarrassment.

-.-

Bumblebee's POV

We got to the house where the party was at, Chan opening the door.

"You're early," he said.

"I heard you saying we'd be partying from dusk till dawn; it's dusk, so we're here," Azula said.

"But that's just an expression," Chan said.

"We're the perfect party guests, we arrive right on time because we're very punctual," Azula said in a way that caused me to raise an eyebrow.

Just as confused as me, Chan let us in.

"Alright he's the deal, my dad's an admiral, he has no clue about this party, so do not mess anything up," Chan said.

"That's a sharp outfit Chan, be careful you can sink an entire ship….because it's so sharp," Azula said obviously trying to flirt.

~Wait…why is she flirting with him if she kissed me? I'm so confused~

"Hey. First ones here, huh?" Rojin asked trying to look cool.

~Aft~

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought that, because I could hear Zuko mutter under his breath.

-.-

Thankfully it wasn't long before everyone else showed up, making the place livelier.

I stood by where Zuko and Mai were sitting. I didn't want to deal with Azula right now, and Tylee was surrounded by guys, so that left me with the option of being the party loner, or standing with Zuko and Mai. I obviously went with option number two. Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head to see Zuko stand up and walk off for some reason.

**"****Where's he going?"** I asked Mai.

"To get me some food," she lazily answered.

"Hey."

We both turn our heads to see Rojin standing on the other side of the seat.

"What up?"

"Not much," Mai answered.

"So blue eyes, what do you think of the party?" he asked me. I gave a thumbs up. "What, too cool to answer me? You think you're all that?"

"Hey!" Mai said shutting him up. "It's not his fault that he can't answer, ever consider that maybe there's a legitimate reason he didn't answer."

"No," he said before turning his attention to Mai.

Sighing I walked around, turning a corner I see Azula kissing Chan. Before they noticed I darted off, back to the main party room.

"Hey 'Bee!" Tylee said cheerfully, before seeing my expression. "What's wrong?"

**"****I just need to clear my head,"** I said, before leaving the party.

I found the surf board where I left it earlier, hopping on it I paddled back out into the water, just like on so many nights I snuck out of base. It seems that the feeling of wind rushing by me, water spraying me, and the silver light of the moon helps me think. I have no clue why, I assume that it's from my mother, whoever she was. Despite what everyone thinks, Elita One is not my birth mother, before Dad met Elita in the war, he was bonded to my mother, who died mysteriously a few months after I was born, which was after the youth sectors were attacked. Sadly I don't know much about her, because no one will ever talk about her, especially Dad.

Deciding that I wasn't going to get any waves tonight, I paddled back in.

Getting to shore I see Zuko walk by. I quickly jog up next to him, and walk along in silence.

We sat down on the front steps of the beach house, both lost in our thoughts, when Zuko broke the silence.

"I can't wait to go home," he said.

**"****Why?"** I asked.

"Because it reminds me of how much things have changed. This was a happy place for me, we used to come here every year, we stopped when Mom left," he said. "You probably don't know what it's like to lose part of your family, lose your home."

**"****Yes I do,"** I said causing him to look at me confused. Sighing I decided to tell my story, they told me their story of the war, and how the Earth Kingdom stole their land a long time ago and only a hundred years to take it back. **"My homeland was once a peaceful empire, that's until my uncle started a campaign to create equality for the masses, he demanded that the old law be destroyed by force, and war erupted. My father was given the title ****_Prime_**** which is basically the title of the kings in my culture, but we can have multiple working together to run the government. This civil war ravaged my home until it was absolutely consumed by death. This world of violence and death was the world I was born into. I lost my birth mother before I had the chance to know her. I watched people I knew go into battle, and come back injured or not return at all. When I was ten I went into my first battle, in a place that was supposed to be clear of the main forces, instead my uncle decided to go there interrogate and kill my squad. He even tortured me for information, he broke my leg, ripped my **shoulder** out of its socket, ripped out my voice when he didn't get what he wanted out of me, and left me for dead. I barely survived that day, and have been mute ever since, you can still see out of your eye, I can never speak again." **When he was done reading his eye was wide in absolute shock, as he realized that we had a lot in common.

"Sorry, I guess you do understand better than I do," he said sadly burning the note in his hand. "So you're a prince?" He seemed genuinely surprised. I nodded. "Wow, you've never struck me as the royal type, 'cause well….you don't act like it." I shrugged.

"I was wondering where you two went."

We both look to see Azula standing there.

~Uh oh…. How long was she there? How much did she hear? I really hope she couldn't read that note~ I could tell Zuko was thinking the same things.

"Come down to the beach, this place is depressing," she said. I reluctantly fallowed when I saw Zuko get up.

-.-

We ended up at the beach, Mai and Tylee sitting on some rocks that were there.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" Zuko growled to Mai, who angrily looked away.

~What did I miss?~

"You cold?" he asked sitting next to her, about to put his arm around her, but she swatted it away.

"I'm freezing," Tylee said.

I quickly darted off into the forest, grabbing a large armful of branches. Walking back out I see the others looking at me, I set the wood down in the middle of us, and put rocks around it. I backed up, and Zuko fire bended a fire into existence.

To my surprise I saw Zuko toss a family painting into the fire.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Tylee asked.

"Does it matter?" Zuko growled.

"But…it's a painting of your family," she said.

"You think I care?!" he snapped.

"I think you do," she said.

"You don't know me! So how about you leave me alone!" he snarled turning away.

"I know you," she said.

"No you don't!" Zuko whirled on her. "You're stuck in your little Tylee world where everything's perfect all the time! I'm so pretty! Oh look, I can stand on my hands!" He did a handstand, before landing on his back. "Circus Freak."

Azula laughed at the rude comment, and Tylee snapped.

"That's right I'm a circus freak! Go ahead and laugh all you want! Do you want to know why I joined the circus?" Tylee growled.

"Here we go," Azula said earning a glare from me.

"Do you know what it's like living with seven sisters that look exactly like me?! It's like I didn't even have my own name!" Tylee exclaimed falling to her knees. "I joined the circus, because I didn't want to spend the rest of my life as part of a matched set! At least I'm different now; circus freak is a compliment!"

"Guess that's why you need ten boyfriends," Mai said.

"Excuse me?!" Tylee said, and I had the feeling I'd need to break up a fight.

"Attention issues, you couldn't get enough attention as a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now," Mai said.

"Well you're one to talk, you were an only child for fifteen years, but even with all that attention your aura is this stingy, gray-" Tylee started before Mai cut her off.

"I don't believe in auras," Mai said.

"Yea, you don't believe in anything," Zuko said standing up.

"Oh well, sorry I can't be as high strung as the rest of you," Mai said her usual emotionless tone.

~She's like Shockwave; emotionless~

"I'm sorry too, I wish you would be high strung for once, instead of keeping all your feelings balled up inside. She just called your aura dingy! Are you going to take that?!" Zuko said.

"What? You want a teary confession on how tough my childhood was?" Mai asked lying back. "Well it wasn't. I was a rich only child, who got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved, and sat still, and didn't speak unless spoken to. Mom said to keep out of trouble, 'cause we had my dad's career to worry about."

"Well that explains it, you had a controlling mother who would shut you down if you stepped out of line," Azula said. "That's why you can't express yourself, after all 'Bee is voiceless, but he can express himself better than you ever will."

I frowned at the fact I was called voiceless, and that I was being dragged into this.

"You want me to express myself," Mai asked. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I like it when you express yourself," Zuko said.

~I have absolutely no understanding of human relationships~

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I'm still mad at you!" Mai said pulling away from him.

"My life hasn't been that easy either Mai," he said.

"Whatever! That doesn't excuse the way you've been acting!" Mai snapped back.

"Calm down guys," Tylee said and I nodded in agreement. "This much negative energy is bad for your skin, you'll totally break out." It was here she lost my support.

"Bad skin! Normal teenagers have to worry about bad skin! I don't have that luxury! My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson, on my face!" he yelled getting angrier, pointing at the scar.

"Sorry," Tylee whimpered.

"For so long I thought if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me' even thinks I'm a hero! Everything should be good right?! But it's not! I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!" Zuko shouted

"The answer is simple Zuko, who are you angry at?" Azula asked.

"Yea tell us," Tylee said.

"I don't know," he said.

"Is it Dad?" Azula asked.

"No, no," Zuko said.

"Your Uncle?" Tylee suggested.

"Me?" Azula tried.

"No, no, no!" he said.

"Answer the question Zuko!" Azula ordered.

"Talk to us," Tylee said.

"Please Zuko," Mai said somewhere in there.

~I wish I could say something to keep him from being overwhelmed, but being mute doesn't get anyone's attention~ I silently growled not liking that I couldn't help.

Finally snapping Zuko screamed shooting fire into our little campfire, causing it to flare up several feet for about a minute. "I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!"

"Why?" Azula asked once the fire died.

"Because I'm confused, because I don't think I know the different between right and wrong anymore," he answered looking away. I put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Pathetic," I heard Azula say.

Stepping away I let Mai take my place. "I know one thing I care about," she said looking at Zuko, "I care about you." She gave him a kiss only to be interrupted by Azula's clapping.

"Guess you wouldn't know what we're talking about Azula, since you're just so perfect," Zuko growled pulling Mai closer.

"Well you're right, I could just sit here and complain how our mother liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care," Azula said looking into the smoldering campfire. "My own mother…thought I was a monster…. She was right of course, but it still hurt."

~What have I gotten myself into?~

"What about you 'Bee? What was your childhood like?" Tylee asked, causing everyone to stare at me.

**"****Never really had one,"** I wrote in the sand, all of them except Zuko stared at me confused.

"You want me to tell them?" he asked, causing them all to look between us as if they'd missed something.

I shook my head. **"Sometimes it's better to leave the past in the past."**

"Wow, what Flo and Lee said was true, the beach did reveal our true selves; I'll always remember this," Tylee said.

"You know what'd make this trip really memorable?" Azula asked with an evil smirk.

-.-

We stood at Chan's door, waiting for him to open it. When he did I had to smirk at his confused expression.

"We've got some bad news Chan," Azula said.

"Party's over," Zuko growled, then we went inside and quite literally crashed his party.

Zuko broke the table with one kick. Mai used her knives to cut the tapestries. Tylee broke the chandeliers. Azula told the entire party who we were, shocking everyone, and Chan looked like he was about to cry. I had the fun job of making pillows explode with mini air bombs. At this point Chan did start crying.

Everyone stared as I walked by him, dropping a pillow in front of him and letting it explode, it was only the equivalent of being hit with a car airbag full of feathers.

~Best night ever~

-.-

Azula's POV

"Zuko?" I asked him after Bumblebee had already gone to bed.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you know about 'Bee's past that I don't?" I asked wanting to know. I knew it had to do something about his voice, why he's been a little mopey, and possibly why he avoided me at the party.

"Hey, he didn't want me to tell, so I'm not telling," Zuko said closing his door in my face.

Sighing I started back to my room, but stopped when I was about to pass 'Bee's. Silently opening the door, I peaked in. I began to open it more, when the door creaked, stopping dead, I see him shift from his back to his side, but thankfully he remained oblivious to the world around him. Creeping across the room I carefully look through the stuff that I have an idea how to hold. I found a knife made of an unfamiliar black and red metal, with strange symbols that I couldn't read carved on the blade, but other than that I have no clues about his mysterious past.

Sighing I walk over to him, and plant a kiss on his sweet lips one more time, since I'm not sure I'll get the opportunity again.

~I will find out what you're hiding from me~

**A/N: hey, I did say in the beginning of the story there was going to be some Bee/Azula. Yes Azula is kind of creepy, after all she's going into a guy's bedroom while he's asleep and going through his things. Please don't be mad at me. Until next time.**


End file.
